Precious Little Tree
by Uenki
Summary: In Kenji POV, about his memory of his late mother, Kamiya Kaoru. His flashback and feelings...
1. Her Memories

**Disclaimer: **Uhhh…? I…? Huh…? What do you mean…? Do I own Rurouni Kenshin…? I don't know…?

**Author's Note: **Wow… I'm going bonkers… I am starting to have writer's block, which is worse than ever! I am starting to get a block for every story I've started, including those that is halfway done! Argh!

_"Mama! This is the ash tree!" Chibi-Kenji pointed to the big, hollow tree. It trunk was roughed, with brilliant green leafs spreading out of the branches. Kenji had a long, fiery red mane, with a pair of eyes with was brown with a blue hue to it._

_The woman was holding a paper umbrella; her long, raven black hair was tied into a loose braid. Her kimono was no longer bright, cheery colors, yet it was just white, snow white. She lost the youth that was once full of life, no matter how old is she now, she looked tired and pale. A look of distress was evident on her face; all those days had really aged her, those days of waiting…_

Himura Kenji brushed his hands over the trunk of the Ash tree; remember vividly what his mother had told him… Those memories were so hard to forget, those words of wisdom that his mother had taught that was long forgotten, yet he would never.

He moved over and sat down beside the tree, leaning on it. From the time he had matured, he seldom smiled, but for down… A small smile was fixed on his lips.

He… Himura Kenshin had never come home… Not even once. Yet she was still waiting, waiting dearly for her husband to come back home.

_His sapphire eyes were no longer sparkling, it was always there, fixing a darker shade of blue. However, Kenji could felt the love for him when he saw her eyes, her love, a mother's love._

_She held his child tight, rocking him back and forth. "Kenji… My precious, you're my precious little tree…" she cooed gently, while Kenji was laughing. His mother gave him a smile so warm, just like the rays of sunlight that had been shining through his life_

_"Kenji… You must know…" she brushed off his bangs, "One day when you're older, I'll be gone…" her voice was soothing, while Chibi Kenji was eyeing the violet butterfly that was flying by._

_"Mama will be going to somewhere far… far away. When you've recalled my words till then… You'll know what I mean…" his mother paused, smacking his little red-head playfully, laughed._

**_His mother laughed._**

****

Kenji remembered the day that she have laughed, the skies seems to be more blue then ever, his day seems to be so nice. He knew he would never regret listening to his mother, he never does.

_"Mama will be in a place, with no worries, no sadness… Then, I'll be looking for you from high above, making sure that you're not naughty while I'm not here…" Chibi Kenji gave a small pout, while fingering with a little plant. She ruffled his hair, and continued…_

_"However, there will still be Uncle Sanosuke, Aunt Megumi, Yahiko and Tsubame, Chibi-chan." Kaoru closed the umbrella, the sunlight was showering over her. _

_"They are always there whenever you need help, Chibi-chan. I know... He'll still be the same by the freeloader and always bickering with Aunt Megumi… I do not think that you'll like it, as neither will I. Just whack him with you bokken or Sakaba……" she trailed off, her mind lingering at the word, Sakaba. _

_Pearls of tears fell from her cheeks, Chibi Kenji eyed innocently._

The soft breeze whizzed past over him, his long bangs flowing slightly, making him an exact replica of Himura Kenshin, the-father-that-had-never-returned.

**_Now I know… The fact that you've cried countless of times was always for him… How I wish that you would smile to me, to your precious little tree…_**

****

_"Your father… You never do know him do you, Chibi?" her mother asked, while Chibi Kenji hopped out of his leg, running along the lake._

_"Ahh!" The woman smiled, and hummed a little tune._

_"I know… you'll understand how he feels… once you're older, Chibi." Her mother said under her breath. Yet she did not know that Chibi Kenji had heard it._

"Although I am old enough now, mum… I still do not understand… Could you tell me… Why did he go…?" Kenji asked, yet all he has was the first sakura petal that had fallen.

_"Jotto Matte, Chibi-chan!" she cried, rushing towards her son. Although Kenji has not experienced a father's love, he was not keen for it. All he got was his mother, he wanted to be her precious little tree, he wanted her to smile._

__

**Author's Note: **I do not know why I chose to write this fiction by this plot… I think that I got inspired by a certain Pokemon fanfiction, in the Pokemon tower. ; Yikes! Alright, Read and Review okay? Thankees!


	2. His Promise

**Disclaimer: **Uhhh…? I…? Huh…? What do you mean…? Do I own Rurouni Kenshin…? I don't know…?

**Author's Note: **Well, this story is one-shot, but… Due to the request of my first three reviewers, Emu-chan, Phox-chan and Ava-chan… I decided to make it an end on this chapter, on how Kenji bumped into Kenshin at Kaoru's grave… I think that that is a rather decent plot, and I like it. Thanks Emu.

"Thank you, Aunt Tsubame." Kenji said, his violet-bluish orbs were still the same, so cold. Tsubame eyed her husband, Yahiko, and smiled nervously. Yahiko nodded and Tsubame replied, "It's alright, Kenji… It's her…" Tsubame reassured, giving Kenji the small smile that he had gave to his father a long time ago.

Yahiko patted the red-head; an apologetic look on his handsome face, yet his eyes was covered by his bangs. "I'm sorry, Kenji… I am not ready to face your mother… Not now. But I will, someday…" Kenji gave a playful punch onto the shoulder on his uncle.

"Well… Mum is waiting for you; make sure you do the right things, Yahiko."  Yahiko nodded, and he passed the banto to Kenji. He then handed the Sakaba to Kenji, giving him a good luck smile.

**_Mum… You are never wrong, Yahiko and Aunt Tsubame had certainly helped me tons…_**

****

He walked to the gate and brushed off the bang that was covering his eyes, his mother's grave was by the lake before the fireflies' heaven, and that was his destination. For years, he had been seeing his mother in his memories. Like Yahiko, he never dares to visit his mother, because he couldn't accept the fact that she was gone. She was such a great woman and mother, even though Yahiko doesn't admit.

**_But he did now…_**

****

He looked up onto the sky; it was as if that he could see his mother smiling to him, which was what she said…

**_Mum, I am not naughty, your precious little tree aren't naughty._**

****

He stepped out of the path that was linked to the firefly heaven; it was his mother's favorite place, though he does not know why. However, he does now, for he saw the man standing in front of him was none other than Himura Kenshin ---- the Rurouni.

"Why are YOU here?!" Kenji cried, while the man turned back, a look of confused etched on his pale face. He was like an exact replica, same long, fiery mane; same distinguish features that wanted to make Kenji spat in disgust.

"May sessha know who are you?" Kenshin said, almost too slow for him to notice the man in front of him, till a moment. His violet eyes widened at the sight of his Sakaba, and his fiery red hair.

"Kenji!" he sounded almost surprise, and shocked.

"_You _are still here; _she is dead _because of you. _You _should've died, and cremated six feet underground." Kenji pointed an accused finger to his father, blaming him for the fact that his mother has died because of the sufferings she had gotten from.

"Kenji--" his father tried to explain, but he pushed him off.

"_You _never did come back… _You _never did see her last look. She was still smiling to me, she seldom smiles… She still told me to believe in you… She was WAITING, always standing by the gate everyday, hoping to have a last glance! You're never here!" he spited, narrowing his blue orbs. His father stood rooted to the ground, his mouth slightly agape. His father regains his composure, and he was trying to say something, but Kenji beat him to it.

"Why do _you _married her and gave birth to me when _you _are going to wander off?! _Why _do you give her all those sufferings ?! WHY?!" he cried, anguished ters forcing its way through.

"**She understands!**" Kenshin yelled, breathing deeply. "I am **rushing back **once I've the news that she was going to…! Yet I never had the chance, **I came back three days later, **everything was too late! Don't you think I want to see her a last glance, **don't you think so?! **She knew what I'm doing out there, I love her! **She understands! **I always believe her, she promised to wait…" his father stopped abruptly, a lone tear fell down from his cheeks.

The father put a hand on his shoulder, murmured something into his ears, before going off in a blur. Kenji looked up onto his father disappearing figure, more tears came out streaming from his eyes.

**_Mum… I don't know… Do I really hate him?_**

His words keep triggering itself off in his mind, repeating again and again.

"Believe me, I am going to join her soon… She really do understands me… And I love her so much that it really hurts… When I join her, I'll promise you that I would never let her go, and I mean it. I regret it, I really do." That was what he have said, and it aches Kenji's heart. Kenji trudged to Kaoru's grave, and he noted that a blood-stained ribbon was laid nicely onto the grave.

"Ohaiyo, Mum!" he said, grinning, knowing for the fact that his mother was right once again.

**_Mum, that was his promise to you, and I knew it._**

He laid the banto onto the grave, smiling.

**Author's Note: **Oo;… Sessha dunno what sessha is writing, alright?! But sessha love this chappie. Thanks. This is THE END. LoL. Sayonara.__


End file.
